The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for through-hole placement in a building structure, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to locate one end of a desired through-hole from an opposite side of the building structure.
In the telecommunications or electronics industry, it is common practice for a technician to route wires through partitions including walls, floors, and ceilings of a building structure, such as a home or business. Conventional practice provides several approaches that involve drilling holes through the walls, floors, and ceilings when provisioning new wiring. However, when drilling a through-hole through the wall, for example, there is no way to be certain where the drill bit will exit.
Often the technician must accommodate constraints on both sides of the building structure. These constraints include, but are not limited to, customer preferences, studs, gas pipes, water pipes, and power lines, for example. For example, a stud finder may locate a stud behind one wall defining a partition, but is unable to indicate where the drill bit will exit on the other side of the partition. In this manner, a technician can select a suitable drill bit entry hole location on one side of the building structure, but then wonders about the drill bit exit hole location on the other side (e.g., blind side) of the building structure.
Currently, the problem of locating a potential drill bit exit hole on the blind side of the building structure may be done with careful measurements and visual estimation of where the through-hole will enter and exit the building structure. However, visual estimation is often inaccurate and taking measurements is sometimes tedious. Furthermore, both of these methods are time consuming.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for through-hole placement in a building structure that addresses the above described drawbacks.